Check
by Remus's Nymph
Summary: It's the simplest of all basics to land with the second move. ShikamaruTemari.


**Title:** Check

**Summary:** It's the simplest of all basics to land with the second move. Shikamaru/Temari.

**Author notes:** It is, of course, necessary to improve relationships between villages, demon-lords or not.

**Warning:** Not betaed. I'm too lazy.

**Rating:** T

**Time-setting:** Spoilers for everything. Takes place in the future. When everyone's old enough.

-!-

Temari waited patiently while Konoha's new Hokage wrote something down on a paper and signed it. It was a particularly nice day in Konoha, and Temari enjoyed the nice weather as opposed to the constant heat in desert.

"Here you go, Temari-san," said the Hokage, smiling. "Your, er—"

"Brother? Kazekage?" offered Temari. It didn't come as a surprise; many people never knew whether to refer to Gaara as family or merely a terrifying leader. They could never understand he was both to her.

Tsunade grinned. "Do you think you'll need an escort? Valuable papers, and—" She didn't finish as Temari scoffed and left the office.

Temari breathed in the fresh air of Konoha. She had wanted to see a few people before she left, but it seemed that most of them were on missions, and Gaara would want the papers immediately. She wasn't quite sure what they contained—top secret information her brother deemed wasn't meant for her—and she wouldn't face the Hokage's wrath much less Gaara's if she peaked at them.

"Have a safe trip, Temari-san," said one of the guards.

Temari smiled flirtatiously at him. Yes, she was supposed to be a strong ninja. Yes, it drived Kankuro insane that she was too friendly around people when she was meant to be like stone. But, hell, the way she saw it you only lived once.

She liked the forest that surrounded Konoha. So many things had happened there, and once again it was strikingly different from the hot sands of Suna. Not that she hated the sands of Suna, but a change was always welcome.

Temari stopped, her entire body tensing. She could almost swear someone was watching her. But, no, she was still to close to Konoha to be on enemy territory. The Leafs and the Sand were allies now, nobody was out to get her with a grudge.

But what was it that Sakura had said on her last visit?

"Please be careful, Temari. A few—a few people from the village still don't agree with Hokage-sama's respect towards Gaara-sama. They might not like that you're coming here so much."

Temari had laughed it off. She could certainly take care of herself.

Now she wondered if someone was really waiting to hurt her. She tried to hear any movement, but only the birds answered back. It was probably her imagination. She hadn't had a good fight in a few weeks.

She took a deep breath, calming herself, and continued walking. After she delivered the papers to Gaara, she was going to treat herself to a good dessert. Probably ice-cream. The vanilla kind. Mmm, she could almost feel it on her tong—

"Aahhh!" someone screamed in attack.

Temari reacted fast and turned around, preparing her fan. It looked like she'd get her battle. She looked for the enemy. He was probably big and violent and stupid and—

"Shikamaru?" she demanded, seeing the familiar boy perched on a tree branch. "What the hell is your problem?"

Shikamaru did not give one of the nicest smiles as he pulled out a kunai and threw it at her. Temari took a step back as it fell to the ground in front of her. "That was a pretty weak throw, Shikamaru, you baka," Temari snapped. "What's the matter with you?"

Shikamaru threw two more kunais in her direction. Once again they weren't thrown very strongly, and she managed to take a step back.

Temari let out a startled scream as she tripped over a root. Why hadn't she seen that? Shikamaru had jumped down from his branch and was walking towards her. He didn't look like his normal self; he looked angry.

Temari struggled to get up. It wasn't working. "Shit, shit, shit," she thought. She didn't need to look at the ground to notice she was probably projecting an extremely large shadow.

"Shikamaru, let me go before I kick your ass, you baka," she snapped.

"You really are troublesome, you know," he said, speaking for the first time. He was still walking towards her. He grinned lazily and straddled her, pinning her arms to the ground.

Well, she was no longer trapped by his stupid shadow technique, but his weight on top of her wasn't much help.

Shikamaru didn't stop grinning as he lowered his head. Temari's eyes widened as she felt him lick her ear and then give it a small kiss.

"When will you ever learn that the first hand is a feint," Shikamaru whispered. "It's the simplest of all basics to land with the second move."

"Bastard," Temari snapped, trying to get out of his grip. "I thought you had gone all traitor on me. But, no, you're just horny."

Shikamaru laughed and kissed her neck, sucking on it slightly. Her pulse was still erratic from the slight panic she had gone through.

"This entire thing could break the relationship between Konoha and Suna," Temari pointed out. "I don't think Gaara would be happy that one of Konoha's very own is attacking his sister in the forest."

Shikamaru stopped kissing her neck and went for her lips. Temari moaned slightly at the attention. His hands had left her wrists, knowing she would no longer try to hurt him, and he was slowly raising her shirt up. As he caressed her skin, she was aware that she was suddenly becoming very hot.

"I think this would only fortify the relationship between our two villages," Shikamaru said when he pulled away. "I mean, you can't say we don't treat you well, ne?"

Temari shoved him. "You're unbelievable. Don't you have genins to teach or something?" she asked, dusting off her clothes.

"I can be late," Shikamaru said. "They're only more troublesome than you." He eyed her and grinned. "I think it's going to be a very frustrating trip back to Suna if I don't finish."

"You're quite cocky for such a lazy baka," Temari said.

"Sometimes I'm not so lazy," Shikamaru answered back, and he had her on her back again, pulling off her clothes.

Temari laughed, and pulled off his ponytail. She liked his long hair and pulled at it. It didn't distract him as he moved his mouth towards her breasts.

"You really are troublesome," he said gruffly as she gripped his hair harder to stop herself from alerting the entire village of Konoha about what they were doing.

"That's why you like me," answered Temari, sweetly.

He was too close to her breast, and it felt _good_, like her heart was going to burst, and her skin overload from the heat.

He smiled.

She moaned louder.

Screw Gaara. She deserved a reward for her work.

Shikamaru was her dessert. And he was better than vanilla ice-cream any day.


End file.
